meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 072
6:31:59 PM Valerian: You're Big Damn Heroes! There's a celebration in your honor with some nice feasting and dancing. A lot of people come off the ship for the party once they're sure it's safe. 6:33:18 PM Valerian: Ven is holding an impromptu archery contest, Holly is dancing with everybody, Allys is giving a really brutal lesson on first aid to the town healer and Tarak's giant wolf has been mobbed by little kids, who are enjoying wolfback rides. 6:35:20 PM Valerian: Veleska is giving an illusionary show with her hat out for tips. As accompaniment, Raven is playing the flute, and Kestrel brought the dulcimer out and Jhett is there with his violin too. 6:36:20 PM Valerian: Gnarmak, being a sweetiepie, is doing dental exams in one of the rooms of the inn, and Marti is wandering around looking for lost coppers. 6:37:07 PM Valerian: Dagny and Carver are sipping drinks from a table made out of two sawhorses and a couple of boards. 6:37:15 PM Canto: Iskandar also does magic! Most of his flashiest spells. He's no expert illusionist, but it's basically like fireworks. 6:38:43 PM Wynn: Wynn , the resident fuddy duddy, is standing off to the side, watching the festivities, wearing her (once again shiny) armor, with a small smile. 6:38:58 PM Valerian: Carver waves her over. 6:39:38 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow but does go to see what he wants. 6:39:54 PM Wynn: Evening. 6:40:10 PM Valerian: Carver: That it is. Is this typical? Because I could get used to this. 6:40:51 PM Wynn: No. Not at all. We haven't really even had a small event since... well, probably since the night Tarak and Allys arrived. 6:42:17 PM Valerian: Dagny sips his beer. He is not a quaffer. 6:42:26 PM Canto: Iskandar comes over after impressing a bunch of kids with a nice shot of lightning breath that disinintegrates one of Ven's targets. 6:42:43 PM Valerian: Carver grabs a glass from a tray and pushes it over to Wynn. 6:42:45 PM | Edited 6:42:59 PM Canto: Iskandar: Usually there's a lot more angst and hand-wringing. 6:43:04 PM Wynn: No thank you. I don't drink. 6:43:12 PM Valerian: Ven glowers and does the "I've got my EYE on you" signal. It only involves one finger for Ven. 6:43:15 PM Canto: Iskandar: I have never seen Wynn so celebratory in the time I've known her. 6:43:47 PM Valerian: Carver: Yeah, me either. It's fruit juice. Not too bad. 6:43:55 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "Iskandar loves to tease me." 6:44:02 PM Wynn: Not really sure why. 6:44:18 PM Wynn: Mock me? Tease me? I'm not sure which, honestly. 6:44:23 PM Canto: Iskandar: I'm not even lying. This is seriously relaxed for you. 6:44:30 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up the glass. 6:44:30 PM Valerian: Carver: Usually we tease the people we like, and mock the ones we don't. 6:44:58 PM Wynn: I know. I'm not sure which I am. 6:45:19 PM Valerian: Dagny: Seem likeable enough to me. 6:45:21 PM Valerian: He shrugs. 6:46:14 PM Wynn: Anyway, we had a good day. Some celebration will be good for the crew and the town. 6:46:32 PM Valerian: It looks like Dagny's down to a single layer of leather/fur, for once; Carver still looks like he got dressed in the dark. 6:46:50 PM Canto: Iskandar: so where are you two from? 6:47:14 PM | Edited 6:47:39 PM Valerian: Carver: True enough! Got to let off steam at one point or another. 6:47:32 PM Valerian: Carver: Oh, a bit of everywhere. 6:48:17 PM Canto: Iskandar: We've found that with only a couple of exceptions, most of us were born on the same plane. 6:49:07 PM | Edited 6:49:18 PM Valerian: Carver: Ahhh. Trying to find patterns again, I see. Well, I'm from Meneluinin; True here, well, he's not. 6:50:18 PM Wynn: Same plane again then. 6:51:10 PM Valerian: Carver: Yes indeed. Oh, you mean you are too? 6:51:20 PM Valerian: Carver: Where? We've travelled a bit. 6:51:29 PM Wynn: Most of us, yes. I'm from Isanya. 6:51:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: I'm from Solitaire. 6:52:37 PM Valerian: Carver: Ah, the south. No, haven't spent much time there, I'm afraid. 6:55:31 PM Canto: Iskandar looks over the gathering. "So, what do you guys do? Mercenaries? Exiled royalty?" 6:56:08 PM Wynn: Watch your gold if you're rich. 6:56:11 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 6:56:12 PM Valerian: Carver: Mercenaries sounds so... mercenary. 6:56:40 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hah. Wynn's only saying that because I was a highwayman. She's such a kidder. 6:57:14 PM Valerian: Carver: Shame you worked in the south, we might have met. ... then again, possibly for the best. 6:57:57 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow again. 6:58:17 PM Valerian: Dagny: Guarded a lot of caravans. 6:58:28 PM Wynn: Ah. On the right side then. 6:58:36 PM Canto: Iskandar: Oh, yeah, we robbed those! 7:01:24 PM Canto: Iskandar takes a drink of fruit juice. 7:01:26 PM Valerian: Carver: Yes, exactly. 7:01:39 PM Valerian: Carver: Harder stuff if you want it, over there. 7:01:44 PM Valerian: Dagny: The beer's good. 7:02:05 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not much of a drinker, myself. And you're not much of a talker, are you? 7:02:08 PM Wynn: How are you adjusting to life here? 7:02:09 PM Valerian: Carver: Yes, but you should've seen your face when you tried the wine. 7:02:40 PM Valerian: Dagny shrugs, and points a thumb at Carver. "He talks a lot. Never feel like I need to." 7:03:32 PM Valerian: Carver: No complaints so far. Except being kidnapped against our will, leaving some of our stuff behind and being destined to die in a few years. ... all right, a few complaints. 7:04:24 PM Valerian: Dagny: Wasn't expecting it to be sweet. Wine shouldn't taste like syrup. 7:05:09 PM Wynn: It is a lot to take in at once. 7:07:25 PM Wynn: I'm not sure whether your first day or a more typical day is better for you, honestly. 7:08:02 PM Wynn: It's much easier to get people to understand the inherent danger of living on Nation when you awaken with a giant beast trying to kill you than if you just wake up to a dinner party. 7:10:27 PM Valerian: Carver: Fighting monsters is pretty normal for us. 7:11:02 PM Valerian: Carver: But I hear you fought an evil lich with an army of vampires at his beck and call, which'd be a bit above our pay grade. 7:11:28 PM Wynn: Today? That's... quite an exaggeration. 7:11:32 PM Canto: Iskandar: Really? Janis said it was a 'bone guy'. 7:12:26 PM Wynn: A few animated piles of bones and a failed necromancer with three heads. 7:12:42 PM Canto: Iskandar: Oh, is that all. 7:12:52 PM Valerian: Dagny: Failed? 7:13:13 PM Wynn: Well, as I understand it, he wanted to be a lich, but failed somehow. You'd have to ask Valerian about that. 7:13:44 PM Wynn: ....I'd say "or Holly" since that's who she is right now, but talking to Holly can be quite tiring if you aren't prepared. 7:15:13 PM Valerian: Carver: ... I'm not sure I follow. 7:16:21 PM Wynn: Oh. I forget not everyone knows. I suppose I should find out if he minds everyone knowing before I just start talking about it. 7:17:10 PM Canto: Iskandar: Several of our friends are actually one person, and they switch between personalities. 7:17:50 PM Valerian: Carver: ... that... is very interesting. How did something like that happen? Magical experiment? 7:18:57 PM Wynn: Just part of who he is. 7:19:17 PM Valerian: Dagny: Perfectly possible to fuse multiple souls into a single entity. 7:20:18 PM Canto: Iskandar: I wouldn't know, Necromancy isn't an area of expertise of mine. 7:20:25 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I suppose it could be possible, but that's not really what it sounded like when he explained it." 7:22:04 PM Valerian: Dagny: It's definitely possible. 7:23:00 PM Valerian: Carver: Seen it? 7:23:17 PM Valerian: Dagny: Helped. 7:24:05 PM Wynn: Helped? 7:25:16 PM Valerian: Dagny: With the ritual. 7:25:39 PM Valerian: Dagny: Not much. Mostly fetching and carrying. I was ten. 7:26:08 PM Wynn: What would be the point? 7:26:43 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hmm. No, with Val, it's like each personality is a facet of him rather than being completely autonomous individuals. 7:27:14 PM Valerian: Dagny shrugged. "Can't remember." 7:27:30 PM Valerian: Carver: ... that must be interesting at parties. 7:27:56 PM Wynn: He tends to just be one person until there's a need for another. 7:28:55 PM Valerian: Dagny: Not fused, then. Result of that is just one person. 7:29:57 PM Canto: Iskandar: Why would you bind multilple souls into one body? 7:30:29 PM Valerian: Dagny: Could be they weren't supposed to be split up in the first place. 7:30:48 PM Valerian: Dagny: Could be a vow, or one of the bodies might be about to die. 7:31:00 PM Valerian: Dagny: Might be a way to preserve your legacy. 7:32:46 PM Wynn: Well whatever it is, it wasn't by choice. 7:33:44 PM Valerian: Dagny: Interesting. Plenty of ways to bind souls; integrating them is riskier. 7:34:38 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hmmm. Have you talked to Shol? He's a petitioner we picked up who had gotten dropped in the wrong heaven. 7:35:18 PM Valerian: Carver: Petitioner? 7:35:34 PM Valerian: Dagny: Is he one of the ghosts? 7:35:50 PM Canto: Iskandar: No, but so far he's the only one who can really communicate with them. 7:36:40 PM Canto: Iskandar: A petitioner is a soul who has made their way to whatever afterlife is waiting for them. 7:37:12 PM Valerian: Dagny: Not surprised. The ghosts are pretty degraded. 7:37:14 PM Wynn: He was in Arcadia for some reason. 7:38:48 PM Valerian: Dagny: Might've gotten lost. 7:38:57 PM Canto: Iskandar: Apparently he was misfiled. 7:39:01 PM Valerian: Carver: ... you can get lost after you die? 7:39:14 PM Valerian: Dagny shrugs. "*You* can get lost anywhere." 7:39:44 PM Valerian: Carver: Hey now. I was right. We were going north....ish. 7:39:51 PM Wynn: How long have you two known each other? 7:40:08 PM Valerian: Dagny: If by "north," you mean "south by south-east." 7:40:26 PM Valerian: They both answer at the same time: "Six years." 7:41:21 PM Valerian: Carver: Not my fault you dropped the compass! 7:41:27 PM Valerian: Dagny: Not my fault you need one. 7:41:57 PM Valerian: Carver: Not everyone views using landmarks to navigate as a weakness, True. 7:42:12 PM Wynn: Wynn glances over at Iskandar. 7:42:13 PM Valerian: Dagny: Not everyone, no. 7:42:18 PM Wynn: This is kinda how you and Ven fight. 7:42:21 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 7:42:36 PM Valerian: Both of them answer at the same time again. "We're not fighting." 7:42:59 PM Canto: Iskandar: When me and Ven fight, there's much more lightning. 7:43:05 PM Wynn: Well no. Last time I saw those two fight, it ended in actual lightning breath and... punching? I think? 7:43:36 PM Valerian: Carver: ... ah. We prefer to save the violence for when it's needed. 7:43:51 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:44:01 PM Wynn: So what do you do? Fighting-wise, I mean. 7:45:17 PM Valerian: Carver: Oh, I hit things in the face with heavy objects. It seems to work. And True here keeps me not-dead, and helps deal with any ghoulies and ghosties and long-leggedy-beasties we happen to meet. 7:45:59 PM Wynn: Priest? 7:47:08 PM Valerian: Dagny shrugs. 7:49:29 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... the ghosts, apparently they're what becomes of us if this curse runs its course. Maybe, if you're experienced with necromancy and the like, you can help us figure out this curse better. 7:50:58 PM Valerian: Dagny: The ones I've seen, there's not much of them left. Something seems to have drained away most of them. 7:53:44 PM Wynn: I'm not really sure of a lot of the theory that has been suggested, but Nation may be unwillingly storing the souls for someone's consumption. 7:53:46 PM Canto: Iskandar: They're former crews. 7:54:04 PM Wynn: Maybe they needed a snack. 7:54:07 PM Valerian: Dagny: ... I do not want to end up like that. 7:54:13 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 7:54:38 PM Canto: Iskandar: We have it on pretty good authority that we're the last crew of Nation. 7:55:24 PM Wynn: Whether that's good or bad for us, at least there won't be more people captured. 7:55:37 PM Wynn: But this is all rather dark and heavy talk for a celebration. 7:56:13 PM Canto: Iskandar looks at Wynn like she grew two additional skull heads. 7:56:42 PM Valerian: Carver: Well, when you can't get drunk anymore. 7:56:52 PM Valerian: Dagny: Doesn't seem that dark to me. 7:57:48 PM Wynn: ...what? 7:58:24 PM Canto: Iskandar: Just a strange thing to hear you say. I'm not used to you being.... relaxed, I guess. 7:59:34 PM Wynn: Can't say I'm 'used to it' either. But it seems to be doing a lot of people some good. It can't be all that bad. 7:59:59 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not complaining, mind you. 8:00:17 PM Janis: Janis appears from the crowd, drinking apple juice or whatever they have. 8:00:54 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Evening, Janis." 8:01:04 PM Valerian: Carver waves; Dagny nods. 8:01:10 PM Janis: Janis raises her glass "Hi Wynn!" 8:01:48 PM Janis: Janis turns to Carver and Dagny "How are you liking Nation so far?" 8:02:33 PM Valerian: Carver: Not bad. Can't say I cared for the first part. 8:02:45 PM Valerian: Carver: But since then, it's been good. 8:03:05 PM Janis: Yeah, it kind of sucks when the monsters get in. You get used to it. 8:03:42 PM Wynn: How are you enjoying the party? 8:04:16 PM Janis: It's great! I think one guy said he was gonna write songs about us...then he threw up... 8:04:17 PM Valerian: Carver: Oh, the monster was fine. 8:04:30 PM Janis: He may not remember the song tomorrow. 8:04:31 PM Valerian: Carver: It was just being smashed together like that. 8:04:42 PM Valerian: Carver: Just like being a kid again and playing sardines. 8:04:50 PM Janis: Oh, were you guys in the same tube? 8:05:02 PM Janis: ...I'm not sure that's happened before. 8:05:11 PM Wynn: Not that I'm aware of. 8:05:39 PM Valerian: Carver: We were indeed in the same tube, and it was quite uncomfortable. 8:05:49 PM Valerian: Dagny: Quite. 8:05:55 PM Janis: Ouch. 8:08:38 PM Janis: Especially with your weapons and stuff, that has to hurt. 8:08:49 PM Valerian: Carver: It really did. 8:09:00 PM Janis: Not as much as the hurt I laid down on the bone monsters, but still. 8:09:05 PM Janis: Janis grins slyly 8:09:16 PM Valerian: Carver: His axe was on his back, but my spiked chain, well. It's spiked. And a chain. 8:09:24 PM Wynn: Were you the one spreading the tale about the lich and vampire army? 8:09:40 PM Janis: ...I didn't say they were vampires. 8:09:54 PM Janis: ...exactly... 8:10:20 PM Janis: ...why does this juice taste funny? 8:10:44 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:11:03 PM Canto: Iskandar: You're probably drinking alcohol. Cider or something. 8:11:14 PM Janis: ...oh...s'not bad. 8:11:22 PM Janis: Janis chugs the last of it. 8:11:37 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 8:11:55 PM Valerian: Dagny: Go easy. You're not big enough to soak much more. 8:12:24 PM Janis: ...this is my second glass...s'that bad? 8:12:52 PM Wynn: You should eat something and drink some water. 8:13:20 PM Valerian: Carver: And not more of that, or you'll be sorry enough in the morning. 8:13:35 PM Janis: Janis nods "Ok." 8:13:46 PM Janis: Janis drops the glass. 8:13:51 PM Janis: I'll get on that... 8:14:02 PM Janis: Janis doesn't go anywhere. 8:14:33 PM Janis: ...so...the chain...that can't be fun. 8:14:59 PM Janis: ...Imma get water. 8:15:04 PM Janis: Janis heads towards the bar. 8:15:45 PM Valerian: Carver: It really wasn't. Easy to carry when it's loose, hard when it's not. 8:16:00 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs the bridge of her nose. 8:16:59 PM Valerian: Dagny: If I detox her she won't learn. 8:25:31 PM | Removed 8:25:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: This message has been removed. 8:25:33 PM Wynn: I don't think she knew. 8:25:35 PM | Removed 8:25:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: This message has been removed. 8:27:14 PM Valerian: Carver: No. But she does now. 8:29:48 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:31:34 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hrm. There's Wynn. 8:31:53 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 8:32:12 PM Wynn: Are you the expression police now? 8:33:00 PM Valerian: Dagny: She'll be fine. Likely a bit of a headache in the morning. 8:34:38 PM Canto: Iskandar: Yes. 8:34:54 PM Canto: Canto pulls out an illlusionary badge that says 'Expression Police'. 8:35:15 PM Valerian: Carver laughs. 8:36:47 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and forces the frown away. 8:37:39 PM Valerian: Carver: She yours? You look a little young, but you never know. 8:37:59 PM Wynn: No. 8:38:44 PM Wynn: I'm sorry. No, we didn't know each other before. 8:38:59 PM Wynn: I didn't know anyone here. 8:39:07 PM Valerian: Martivir turns up, holding a silver coin and smiling. 8:39:24 PM Valerian: Carver: Sounds lonely. 8:39:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shows up slightly later, managing to push his way through the crowd. "There you all are. What did I miss?" 8:39:47 PM | Edited 8:40:36 PM Wynn: Most of us don't. You two, the drow you turned up with, and Iskandar and Ven are the only ones who do. 8:39:54 PM Wynn: Hello, Aziz. 8:40:11 PM Valerian: ((And the Drow.)) 8:40:24 PM Valerian: Martivir: I found a silver coin and three copper ones. 8:40:48 PM Wynn: Found them? 8:41:22 PM | Edited 8:42:22 PM Valerian: Martivir: One was next to a tree and one was under a table and two were underneath a plant. 8:41:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Huh. Good finds. 8:42:32 PM Valerian: Marti: It's a very small hoard. But it is one. 8:42:37 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hi, Aziz. Wynn helped kill a bone wizard and rescured a bunch of people, so they're throwing a party. 8:42:56 PM Valerian: Carver: You're sure it wasn't a lich? 8:43:01 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Bone... wizard. Do you mean a lich? 8:43:29 PM Wynn: I don't know much about all that arcane nonsense. 8:43:59 PM Canto: Iskandar: And I wasn't there, so.. 8:44:09 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Was the wizard composed of bones, or were his spells composed of bones? 8:44:09 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Like I said, you'd have to ask Valerian. He's got the journal." 8:44:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: A lich is a sentient undead... like a thinking evil skeleton. They're typically spellcasters. 8:44:38 PM Wynn: He had three skulls, used the bones around us to fight us, and is now dead. 8:44:49 PM Wynn: Does it really matter? 8:44:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: But he wasn't dead at the start. So probably not a lich. 8:44:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Well, yes. Liches come back. 8:45:10 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes him. 8:45:30 PM Valerian: Martivir: And they usually smell bad. 8:46:10 PM Canto: Iskandar: This one wasn't, apparently. He wanted to be a lich, but couldn't find the ritual, so settled for something else. 8:46:12 PM Aziz al-Awlari: A lich has a thing called a phylactery, which magically rebuilds the lich after said lich is destroyed. This process takes days to weeks, so usually the people who destroyed the lich don't notice it happening. And the phylactery is usually hidden somewhere far away, since it doesn't need to be close to the lich in order to rebuild it. 8:46:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Ah, alright. That's good then, he's probably actually dead. 8:46:49 PM Wynn: ...perhaps we should make sure before we leave. 8:47:06 PM Canto: Iskandar: If it was a lich you'd probably be dead. 8:47:39 PM Canto: Iskandar: And possibly zombies. or ghouls. Or vampires. 8:47:56 PM Wynn: You have little faith in us. 8:48:32 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It takes a pretty powerful spellcaster to tell the various gods of death to "look elsewhere" when it comes to their own lives. I don't think the lot of us could take down a true lich, even working together. 8:49:06 PM Valerian: Martivir: I bit one once; he left me alone after that. 8:50:19 PM Valerian: Carver eyes her. 8:50:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: I assume you bit the lich in your true form. 8:50:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'd hope so as well. Otherwise I'm buying new toothbrushes. 8:51:04 PM Valerian: Martivir: Well yes. Obviously. 8:51:21 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Aziz. 8:51:23 PM Valerian: ((BRB)) 8:54:17 PM Valerian: ((Back.)) 8:54:33 PM Valerian: Marti: These little stubby things aren't good for that sort of thing at all. I don't even know how you eat meat. 8:55:33 PM Wynn: So... you two? 8:55:53 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It's mostly thanks to proxy teeth. We call them knives. 8:56:41 PM Valerian: Marti: We two what? 8:57:12 PM Valerian: Marti: ... I don't think I'd want to carry my teeth around. That sounds ... unhygienic. 8:57:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It's convenient, though. Otherwise we'd have to be much larger to fit teeth like that in our mouths. Means we don't need to eat as much. 8:58:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is practicing the time-honored tradition of "ignoring the question in the hopes it goes away." 8:59:47 PM Valerian: Marti pokes Aziz. "We two what?" 9:00:06 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shrugs. "Wynn asked. Ask her." 9:00:33 PM Wynn: Didn't ask, just... vaguely implied with a questioning tone. 9:00:51 PM Canto: Iskandar: Semantics now, Wynn? 9:01:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That sounds uncomfortable. You should talk to a doctor about whether semantics are right for you. 9:01:04 PM Valerian: Marti: Implied what. 9:01:10 PM Wynn: Well I didn't expect it would be such an awkward thing to answer! 9:01:46 PM Valerian: Marti looks at Iskandar for help! 9:02:17 PM Canto: Iskandar speaks up, fairly loudly. "Wynn is talking about sex." 9:02:33 PM Canto: Like, loud enough that bystanders can hear. 9:02:40 PM Wynn: Wynn turns pink. "I am not!" 9:02:57 PM Valerian: Dagny sputters, having inhaled a big gulp of beer at the wrong point. Carver laughs and claps him on the back a couple of times. 9:03:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I was... going to say Wynn was implying we had some sort of romantic entanglement. 9:04:05 PM Valerian: Martivir: Sex is a romantic entanglement? ... I suppose you could get tangled up, but you don't even have tails, so... 9:04:31 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sex can be, but that's not what I think she was referring to. 9:04:55 PM Wynn: No. Of course not. That's nobody's business but your own. 9:04:58 PM | Edited 9:05:13 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And to be fair, our limbs are much longer relative to our torsos than yours are, relative to your own torso. 9:05:43 PM | Edited 9:06:03 PM Valerian: Martivir: Oh, right. 9:05:43 PM Wynn: I meant dating, hanging out romantically, maybe kissing since he mentioned needing new toothbrushes. But that's the extent of it. 9:05:59 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at Isk. 9:06:10 PM Canto: Iskandar: If you didn't want to talk about sex, why did you bring it up? 9:06:22 PM Valerian: Martivir: Humanoid mating rituals. 9:06:42 PM Wynn: I didn't. 9:06:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Exactly, yes. 9:07:16 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not with that attitude. 9:07:22 PM Valerian: Marti: ... but we just met. Don't people normally wait a few decades to make sure you pick the right one? 9:07:49 PM Valerian: Marti: Sixty or seventy years? 9:08:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Humans typically don't have a few decades. Remember, outside of powerful spellcasters, most humans don't even live to seventy. 9:08:22 PM Janis: Janis reappears with a water 9:08:28 PM Valerian: Marti: ... oh. 9:08:29 PM Janis: What's goin' on? 9:08:37 PM Aziz al-Awlari: As a result, human romantic entanglements tend to manifest much swifter. 9:09:05 PM Janis: Janis notices Aziz 9:09:08 PM Janis: "Aziz!" 9:09:23 PM Janis: Janis runs up and hugs him, probably splashing him with water. 9:09:27 PM Janis: I killed a thing! 9:09:32 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is more than slightly confused. 9:09:36 PM Janis: I killed a whole bunch of things! 9:09:39 PM Janis: It was awesome! 9:09:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Good! That's... actually surprisingly good, all things considered. 9:09:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: How did you manage? 9:10:18 PM Janis: I dunno! I just looked at their stupid bony face, and I didn't feel bad about it. 9:10:27 PM Janis: I killed one giant one with lightning! 9:10:35 PM Janis: Isk, you are so right about lightning! 9:11:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and directs the inebriated half-elf over towards Iskandar. 9:11:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...does anyone have a towel? 9:12:00 PM Valerian: Marti: ... so there's no time at all ? 9:12:09 PM Janis: No time fer what? 9:12:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Martivir has been introduced to the concept of human mortality. 9:12:41 PM Janis: ............... 9:13:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari sighs and tries smaller words. "We told her that humans die." 9:13:11 PM Janis: Oh. 9:13:15 PM Janis: Yeah, we do that. 9:13:26 PM Janis: We did that, actually. 9:13:39 PM Janis: Not fun. 9:13:51 PM Valerian: Marti: ... but you're still here. 9:14:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...actually you raise an excellent point. I wonder what effect our divine alterations have had on our longevity. 9:14:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Perhaps it's worth study at a later time. 9:14:21 PM Janis: Gods brought us back. 9:14:26 PM Janis: And then we were in the future. 9:14:36 PM Janis: And we fought a dragon. 9:14:39 PM Janis: Not like you though. 9:14:43 PM Janis: Bad dragon. 9:14:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That... description is not wholly inaccurate. 9:15:39 PM Valerian: Marti: ... why did you fight a dragon? 9:15:54 PM Canto: Iskandar: She was a pretty bad person who tried to kill us. 9:15:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Technically, the dragon fought us. We fought back because --- that. 9:16:14 PM Janis: And we kind of did a thing and then her god was upset with her. 9:16:55 PM Janis: It had to do with fruit juice. 9:17:05 PM Janis: ...this place has great juice, by the way. 9:17:14 PM Janis: Not very tasty but...wow...you know? 9:17:44 PM Canto: Iskandar: She means the cider. 9:17:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Iskandar, existential question. Can dragons become inebriated? 9:18:39 PM Canto: Iskandar: Yeah, if they drink a lot. Tolerances there are pretty much the same as with humanoids. Only better and more interesting because they involve dragons. 9:18:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Ah. Remind me when we return to the ship to have all of my scotch disposed of. Permanently. 9:19:14 PM Valerian: Marti: Why? 9:19:53 PM Valerian: Carver: She's a dragon. 9:20:09 PM Valerian: Marti: Of course I'm a dragon. 9:20:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Good, I was wondering if we would have to paint you a billboard in ten-foot font. 9:20:29 PM Wynn: How do you dispose of something not permanently? 9:20:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Put it in a box. Give it to a friend. Banks. 9:20:56 PM Canto: Iskandar: Liches. 9:21:01 PM Wynn: Not that I am against ridding oneself of alcohol, because I'm definitely not, but why? 9:22:01 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Because scotch is extremely expensive, and I've developed a taste for ridding myself of expensive things. It's a weakness I suppose. 9:22:03 PM Valerian: Dagny: Cranky. 9:22:17 PM Valerian: Marti: ... are you all right? 9:24:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yes, Peace, I'm fine. Just... needing to reassess my worldview and morality, and struggling with a desire to not have to. Thinking is hard. 9:25:10 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 9:25:17 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:25:22 PM Janis: ...I don't get it. 9:25:28 PM Valerian: Carver: ... what's the moral issue at hand? 9:25:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Probably for the best. 9:25:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...who are you precisely? I'm usually better at faces and names. 9:26:46 PM Valerian: Carver: I'm Carver. We helped you fight a landwyrm. This is my partner, True Dagny. 9:27:08 PM Valerian: He gestures at the guy wearing a layer of leather and furs, next to him. 9:27:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Right, I kept its skin. Makes lovely armor. Remind me to fit you for some later. 9:28:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari finds a chair or bench and takes a seat, sighing heavily. 9:28:42 PM Canto: Iskandar: Remember how I said that most of our ventures end with angst and hand-wringing? That's what it looks like. 9:28:47 PM Canto: Iskandar points at Aziz. 9:28:53 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 9:29:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari scowls at no one in particular. 9:29:07 PM Valerian: Carver: That'd be lovely. 9:29:26 PM Valerian: Marti, plaintively: I don't understand anything. Please could someone explain? 9:29:56 PM Wynn: Don't ask me. 9:30:05 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her hands up. 9:30:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It would be easier to explain if I had it all worked out myself. I need... time, I suppose. 9:31:50 PM Valerian: Marti: ... okay. 9:32:00 PM Janis: ........ 9:32:09 PM Janis: Janis whispers to Wynn "What's going on?" 9:32:22 PM Wynn: No clue. 9:32:42 PM Valerian: She hesitates a little bit and then hands him something, and wanders off. 9:33:16 PM Janis: Presents! 9:33:19 PM Canto: Iskandar: I have no idea either. 9:33:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari tucks it safely into a pouch in his satchel. 9:34:22 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...I should go find her. I'll be back. 9:34:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari leaves to track Martivir down. 9:35:04 PM Valerian: Carver: I have no idea what happened and it makes me wish I still drank. 9:35:18 PM Valerian: Dagny: No, you don't. 9:35:20 PM Janis: ...why don't you? 9:35:38 PM Valerian: Carver: No, I don't. But I can imagine it. 9:36:17 PM Valerian: Carver: Long story. It involves pie. 9:36:38 PM Janis: .................. 9:36:47 PM Wynn: Better than mine. 9:37:05 PM Valerian: Dagny: Not a good story for young ears. 9:37:12 PM Valerian: Carver: Indeed not. 9:37:20 PM Janis: .........you slept with a pie? 9:37:36 PM Valerian: Carver: ... no. Why would anyone sleep with a pie? 9:37:37 PM Janis: Ewwwwww. 9:38:01 PM Janis: When people don't want to tell me stuff, that's usually what they're talking about. 9:38:09 PM Valerian: Carver: In this case, no. 9:38:26 PM Janis: Oh...ok. 9:39:58 PM Janis: ........I'm trying to think what you could do with a pie. 9:40:14 PM Valerian: Carver: Well, personally, I generally eat pies. 9:40:27 PM Valerian: Carver: As long as they're not pecan pies. Never liked those. 9:40:30 PM Janis: It's hard cause pies are great. So there aren't a lot of bad things you could do with them. 9:40:44 PM Janis: It's like trying to ruin puppies. They're puppies. 9:43:14 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... if you like pies, I'd quit pulling at this thread. 9:44:00 PM Valerian: Dagny: He's not good when he's drunk. 9:44:07 PM Janis: ...ok... 9:44:31 PM Valerian: Carver: Best to avoid future incidents. 9:45:07 PM Janis: ...I'm liking it so far. 9:45:21 PM Janis: I'm understanding why people in taverns are so happy. 9:45:31 PM Valerian: Dagny: Won't be so pleased with it tomorrow. 9:46:48 PM Canto: Iskandar: That's the problem, it goes away. Also you couldn't hit anything accurately with your bow right now. 9:47:45 PM Janis: I wouldn't want it all the time. And now I have some... 9:48:00 PM Janis: Janis looks at her glass and sees it's empty, from when she spilled it. 9:48:03 PM Janis: ...huh... 9:48:49 PM Valerian: Dagny: And there's the headache and vomiting. ... think you're safe from the latter, though I could be wrong. 9:49:17 PM Janis: ...what? 9:49:47 PM Wynn: Alcohol is poison. 9:50:03 PM Valerian: Dagny: And a preservative. 9:50:29 PM Janis: Janis looks at some of the alcohol around and casts "Detect Poison" 9:50:44 PM Valerian: Carver: You'll get a hangover tomorrow. Though you haven't had much, so True here seems to think you're just bound for a headache. 9:50:55 PM Valerian: It's alcohol all right! 9:51:07 PM Janis: ...I'm not sensing any poison. 9:51:22 PM Valerian: Dagny: It metabolizes into poison inside the body. 9:51:54 PM | Edited 9:52:18 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hey, where's Tarak, he could tell you all about it. 9:53:21 PM Valerian: Carver: Who? 9:53:38 PM Canto: Iskandar: The paladin with the wolf. 9:54:00 PM Janis: TARAK HAS A WOLF?!? 9:54:06 PM Janis: How'd I miss that? 9:54:28 PM Valerian: Carver points across the square, where a giant wolf is giving rides to little kids. 9:54:46 PM Janis: ...Cool! 9:54:54 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "How did I miss *that*?" 9:55:32 PM Janis: ...is Mal here? 9:55:58 PM Valerian: The wolf yelps as it gets poked in the eye by an overzealous toddler, but it doesn't do anything aggressive. 9:56:11 PM Valerian: Carver: The wizard kid? Sure. He's over there. 9:56:28 PM Janis: Cool, I'll be back. 9:56:34 PM Janis: Janis runs over to him. 9:57:44 PM Valerian: Carver: Wish I had half her energy. 9:58:41 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "That's what happens when you get old." 9:59:13 PM Valerian: Carver: I'm not old. 9:59:20 PM Valerian: Dagny: You have grey hair. 9:59:26 PM Valerian: Carver: I have three grey hairs. 10:01:52 PM Wynn: And you're not a child. 10:01:58 PM Wynn: Which she is. 10:02:44 PM Valerian: Carver: Well, yes. 10:04:01 PM Valerian: Carver: Makes me wonder what it would've been like having one of my own. 10:04:37 PM Canto: Iskandar leans back in his seat, eating a tomato. "I assume it would be very painful." 10:04:56 PM Wynn: Don't you ever get tired of being a snarky bastard? 10:05:31 PM Canto: Iskandar: Clearly not. Also, I know who my father is. 10:05:48 PM Valerian: Dagny: Besides, there's ways around that. 10:09:39 PM Valerian: Carver: I didn't mean giving birth, True, and you know it. 10:12:17 PM Valerian: Dagny: Never too late. 10:12:44 PM Wynn: Not 'til you're dead anyway. 10:12:56 PM Valerian: Carver: Usually not even then. 10:13:14 PM Valerian: Dagny: Plenty of things to do when you're dead. 10:13:28 PM Canto: Iskandar: Even that's not a dealbreaker. My Uncle Grellak contracted vampirism. 10:13:41 PM Valerian: Carver: Oh yes, how does that go again? "Work doesn't stop just because your heart does?" 10:14:14 PM Valerian: Dagny: Yes. 10:16:25 PM Canto: ISkandar: ...not a saying I've heard before, I guess it's regional? 10:17:18 PM Valerian: Carver: That it is. Just be glad True here's had the opportunity to be around us southerners for a few years. 10:17:47 PM Wynn: Rafangia? 10:18:38 PM Valerian: Dagny: Further north. 10:19:14 PM Valerian: Carver: A lot further north. Past the Wilds where the ground never comes unfrozen... 10:19:20 PM Valerian: Dagny: That's not true. 10:19:27 PM Valerian: Carver: Well it felt frozen to me. 10:19:29 PM Canto: Iskandar: Ugh. Sounds terrible. 10:21:06 PM Valerian: Dagny shrugs. "It's warm inside." 10:21:19 PM Valerian: Carver: And if one never had to go out that would be sufficient. 10:29:35 PM Canto: Iskandar looks around at the celebration. "This reminds me of home. We'd have little celebrations like this when we'd pull off a lucrative job. 10:31:33 PM Wynn: Of course you would. 10:31:45 PM Valerian: Carver: With your ill-gotten gains, hm? I always wonder what they did with it. 10:32:01 PM Canto: Iskandar: I mean... not as big as this. 10:32:15 PM Valerian: Carver: Once we guarded a clothier's caravan, moving a shop to a new town. We met bandits. 10:32:20 PM Canto: Iskandar: But there would be a fire and some dancing and Ven trying to show off. 10:32:47 PM Valerian: Carver: What do you do with 58 pairs of knee-high, high-heeled, bright red boots? 10:33:08 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 10:33:09 PM Valerian: Carver: Seventeen orange sundresses for little girls? 10:33:37 PM Valerian: Carver: Eight pairs of silk stockings, 41 sun hats. 10:33:49 PM Canto: Iskandar: Sell them. Clothe your family. 10:34:10 PM Valerian: Carver: Your family needs eight pairs of silk stockings and 41 sun hats? 10:35:52 PM | Edited 10:36:02 PM Canto: Iskandar: Maybe they need clothes. Any clothes. 10:37:30 PM Canto: Iskandar: I don't know. We always knew what we were raiding beforehand. In Solitaire, most shipments go by the tram these days. Only the fanciest and richest merchants go by carriage. 10:37:43 PM Valerian: Carver: .... I'd worry about your family if you needed that many fuck-me boots. 10:38:09 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Carver. 10:39:01 PM Valerian: Carver: What? That's a lot of fuck-me boots. 10:41:23 PM Wynn: That was just an interesting name for them. 10:42:40 PM Canto: Iskandar: Wynn is very interested in sex. 10:42:48 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes again. 10:43:06 PM Wynn: Why aren't you off celebrating with one of your many "special friends"? 10:43:46 PM Canto: Iskandar: Why aren't you? You actually killed the bone wizard. 10:43:57 PM Valerian: Carver: "Many"? 10:44:41 PM Wynn: I don't have many. That's him. 10:45:35 PM Canto: Iskandar ticks off his fingers, counting to himself. "We're tied, Wynn." 10:46:02 PM Wynn: He's only one person. 10:46:14 PM Canto: Iskandar: He's also four. 10:46:37 PM Valerian: Carver: You both have four. Four? 10:47:01 PM Wynn: One body. There's a bit of a difference. 10:47:13 PM Canto: Iskandar: And as the appointed adjudicator of this count, I say he counts as four. I have a badge, should I show you? 10:47:44 PM Valerian: Carver: This doesn't have anything to do with the succubus, does it? 10:47:57 PM Wynn: No. 10:48:58 PM | Edited 10:49:12 PM Wynn: ....he's not one of your four, right? I only know of three.... and I could be wrong. 10:49:40 PM Canto: Iskandar shakes his head. 10:50:52 PM Valerian: Carver: Which ones are? 10:51:13 PM Canto: Iskandar points at Ven, and Allys. "Tora and Arin are still on the ship." 10:52:08 PM Wynn: Tora. That's right. 10:52:38 PM Valerian: Carver: Arin, that's the girl with the axes. 10:55:17 PM Canto: Iskandar: Indeed. And Tora is sometimes a tiger. 10:55:45 PM | Edited 10:55:51 PM Valerian: Carver: Ahhhh, that's why the monster tiger's been wandering around. 10:55:55 PM Valerian: Dagny: Seemed friendly. 10:57:26 PM Canto: Iskandar: Oh, she's very friendly. 10:57:37 PM Wynn: ...she tried to eat me. 10:57:59 PM Canto: Iskandar: When she was half-starved and sick from poison. 10:58:22 PM Valerian: Carver: Maybe you smelled like fish. 10:58:49 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:59:52 PM Canto: Iskandar: And you were about to kill her, as I recall. 11:00:22 PM Wynn: Because she tried to eat me. 11:01:03 PM Canto: Iskandar: Has she tried to eat you lately? 11:01:33 PM Wynn: I haven't tried to kill her recently either. 11:01:50 PM Canto: Iskandar: See, we're fine. 11:02:08 PM Valerian: A massive tiger runs over and mauls Wynn to death! No, not really. 11:06:43 PM Canto: Iskandar: Well then, I will leave you guys to it. 11:06:58 PM Canto: Iskandar wanders away, toward the magic show! 11:09:46 PM Valerian: And there we'll stop, 'cause it's sleepytimes.